So Small
by Max1098
Summary: A JerryxMika story. When the 'mountian' Mika is currently climbing get's her 'under the weather' one day, who is there to comfort her? None other than her boyfriend, Jerry Martinez. Based on Carrie Underwood's song 'So Small'


**Hey guys, I have another one shot (JackxKim & JerryxMika) coming out soon- Hopefully today but If i can't get it up today I defiantly will tomorrow; but I heard this song in Dance class last week and I got inspiration for this one-shot. :) Okay, yes, It's a JerryxMika story. :) I love writing romance stuff for Jerry for some reason. :)**

**Disclaimer- Yeah. I know. I don't own Kickin' It or Carrie Underwood's 'So Small' :(**

* * *

Mika ran. That's what she did. All the way to who know's where.

She wanted to move back home.

Okay. Yes.

She was pretty- despite of what her nutcase of an Uncle said.

But, suddenly once she started dating Jerry, all the girls at school have been treating her like garbage.

She has no idea why. And she can't seem to get them to stop.

She heard thunder clap in the dark grey sky above her. She didn't care. She kept running. She didn't know where she was going.

Where _was_ she going?

She stopped and looked around her. The park not far from her uncle's restaurant in the Seaford Mall.

She clutched her songbook to her chest as the wind started to blow. She looked around. The park was empty. Why is it that she alway's feel's so small?

She walked over to her favorite spot- on top of a hill above the pond. She found it one day when she was hanging out with the Wasabi Warriors. No one know's about it except Jerry. **(Have you guys seen Pohahantous? It's like that big cliff she's always on [where she dives off of numerous times], Except obviously, shrink it down 100 times and you'll get this. There's like a rough 8 feet between the 'cliff' and the pond below. :)) **

She sat her book down next to her and just started crying. She was so confused. Why did they do that to her?

What did she ever do that to them?

"Mika..." She whipped her hand around to see her latino boyfriend towering over her. She sniffed, wiped her eyes and looked back out into the park.

Jerry sat down next her, hanging his legs over the side of the hill. He looked at his crying foreign country girlfriend. "Hey, I uh... I heard about what happened at school." He said, putting an arm around her. Mika sniffed again.

"Yeah. I don't know what I did to them Jerry. I am so confused." Mika said hanging her head.

"Hey, you didn't do anything to them. Your awesome." Mika's lips twitched into a smile, but she was still looking down at her lap. "They're just being world-class idiots."

"Jerry," Mika giggled slightly as she fidgeted with her skirt. "It's not nice to call girl's idiots. Even if they are."

"But, I got you to smile." Jerry smiled down at her. Mika looked up at him. She smiled back.

"Hey," Jerry said using his free hand and picking up Mika's songbook. Mika smiled and cocked her head to the side, like she always did around him. Jerry smirked, even though he's seen it before. "What is this? Anything new?" Jerry asked flipping through it. "Sort of. I have a start." Mika said reaching over and flipping to a page titled 'So Small'.

Then it started to rain. Mika-unlike other girls- just sat there and let herself and Jerry get wet.

"Whoa. I've never seen a girl that doesn't screech when it rains on her." Jerry said. Mika smiled then turned her head towards him. "Wait. That was a compliment right?" Mika asked, still not down with the whole 'American insult or compliment' thing. Jerry smiled at her. "Of course." he glanced up at the falling rain, closed Mika's book (Luckily it had a plastic sleeve on it so It wouldn't get damaged by the rain. Nor would any of the songs.) and sat it next to him, and stood up, still facing a confused Mika and holds out his hand.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"But there is no music."

There was some band across the park inside a tent practicing. Right now they where blaring Taylor Swift's 'Tim McGraw', probably from one of the band member's iPod's. Jerry raised his eyebrow's and smirked, his hand still held out. Mika looked at his hand then back at Jerry before smiling and biting her lip.

"Sure. But..." She took his hand and stood up and lowered her already soft voice to a whisper. "I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy. Here." Jerry said motioning for Mika to face him. Luckily the hill was big, it leveled out into a field behind them. Mika faced him and Jerry put one hand on her waist. Jerry grabbed her right hand and intertwined their fingers together, stretching it out with his arm.

Jerry nodded towards his right shoulder and Mika put her hand on his shoulder. After just a couple second's, Jerry had them dancing around the field, in the rain.

After a while they stopped and just stared at each other.

_What you got if you ain't got love?_

_The kind that you just wanna give away_

_It's okay to open up _

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_  
_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You wanna shut the world out_

_And just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

Jerry started to lean in and Mika was beginning to become frightened. But she closed her eyes and leaned in anyways.

Finally, after what seems like forever, their lips met.

_Cuz, Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing _

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there _

_Searching for forever is in your hands_

_And when you figure out_

_Love _

_Is all that matters _

_after all_

_It sure makes everything else,_

_Seem_

_So Small._

* * *

**Okay, so short and not my best work, but I think it's pretty decent. Let me know how I'm doing with these one-shots! :)**

**Should I do a song-fic?**

**Review if your heart oh so desires :P**

**~Max1098**


End file.
